


Love is love and I love you

by Stylishthickems123



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Tony Stark, First Time, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I live for mama Rhodes and Tony shenanigans, I think I’m done tagging, James Rhodes is a fucking gentleman cause he was raised right, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of religion, Not Steve Friendly, Roberta takes no shit from no one, Smut, Steve is an Asshole, Weddings, buck is my gay queen cause yasss, but be nice about it cause I’m sensitive and will pop off, dont hate me, howard Stark is actually a good parent, i don’t do to well with criticism, mama Rhodes is my queen, natasha is a bitch, oh shit, okay, parents involved in their adult children’s lives, peggy Carter is a whole vibe, terrence is a king, yassss, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123
Summary: Family vacations are always fun right?  WRONG! Tony finds out that her sister Natasha is engaged to her Ex fiancé Steve. So much drama and chaos ensues. How do you think she handles the drama? She gets engaged to her best friend but the love is genuine and sweet and there. I don’t know how to write summaries for shit. Soooo. I love you guys!P.s. this work is kinda unedited soooooo.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Howard Stark/ Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Love is love and I love you

Shouting is all Roberta, Terrence, Howard, and Peggy heard as soon as they walked into the beach house.

"Let me go!" Tony screamed. "Just let me go!"

Howard ran into the living room and Bucky was standing in between Tony and Natasha. Sam was holding Tony back but Natasha was trying to push Bucky out the way.

"If you try to run up I'm letting Tony go. Trust and believe I will not try to hold her back if you swing, so back the fuck up." Sam huffed.

Natasha huffed and let Steve pull her back. "It's not worth it baby. She's not worth it." Steve whispered to Natasha.

"How could you do this to me! Im your sister!" Tony cried. 

"You has a good man but you didn't know how to keep him Tony. Why can't you be happy for me?" Natasha asked.

"That's my ex Tasha. My ex! Do you not remember what he did to me when I tried to leave him the first time?" Tony cried.

"I guess you were to busy getting fucked by him to notice the damage. Huh!"

"I guess I was, the man was unhappy Tony what was I supposed to do?" Natasha huffed.

"Tell me! You were supposed to tell me, but I guess you really wanted him since day one. And you finally had him where you wanted him. Well congratulations are in order, you two snakes deserve each other." Tony hummed.

Natasha rolled her eyes and Sam let tony go.Tony just grabbed her purse and shoved past Howard. Rhodey followed behind her.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? Why is he here?" Peggy asked pointing at Steve.

"Natasha is the one who Steve cheated on Tony with, and now they are engaged." Bruce said.

"You can't possibly be thinking about marrying this man Natasha?" Peggy asked

"He loves me mother he's so good to me." Natasha said.

"You really thinks he loves you? Natasha? Do you know what he has done to your sister." Howard asked.

"He will never treat me like that papi, Tony didn't know how to treat him."

"Like hell she didn't. She gave him her heart and you helped him stomp on it. How could you do this to your own sister Natasha?" Howard asked.

"You act like I'm just so evil. That little bitch has gotten everything she wanted from you her whole life..."

Before Peggy could stop herself she smacked Natasha across the face and pushed her on the couch.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you will not disrespect me and your father after all that we have done for you. You have lost your damn mind and you need to find it real fast. Now little girl you listen and you listen real good. You think you are a real woman because you broke up your sister and her ex fiancé and got him for your self? That is not a real woman that is a little girl. You want to know the truth? You will never be half the woman that your sister is as long as you try to compete with her, and tear her down. That girl has never done anything wrong to you but for some reason you walk around here like you hate her. But not anymore. If this man really makes you happy stay with him. But don't come crawling to mommy and daddy when he drags you through the rubbish."Peggy scolded.

Tony walked into her room and threw her purse on the dresser and rhodey closed the door.

"I just want to be alone right now James."

"I just want to make sure that..."

"Does it look like I'm okay!" Tony snapped. "It's like Im trying to do right but everyone just keeps hurting me! Everyone wants something from Tony. I give and I give and I give. What does everyone want from me! What the fuck do I have that everyone wants from me because I am at the end of my rope. So please just leave me be because I have nothing left to give." Tony cried.

"I know that you are hurting right now. And I know that everything feels like it's falling apart but I just wanna be here for you, if you let me. I just wanna hold you and keep you warm. And pray withyou. And I want to do that for the rest of my life Tony. Stop pushing me away and let me be here for you. I'm right here." Rhodey spoke.

"Im Just so tired." Tony cried.

"I know love I know. Come here." Rhodey hummed pulling Tony Into his arms.

Tony has never been held like this. She doesn't even remember being held at all.

"Let's take all your hurt to god. I'm not going to pray over you but with you okay?" Rhodey hummed.

After praying, And crying tony went to sleep in Rhodeys arms. And Rhodey fell asleep holding her.

Sam came up to get them for dinner. It was Chinese take out cause nobody wanted to cook. Not after the drama filled day They had.

"They are asleep."Sam hummed.

"Together?" Terrence And Howard asked.

"Fully clothed?" Roberta and Peggy asked.

"Yes and yes." Sam hummed And the four parents went up to take a peak.

"Well I'll be..." Roberta hummed.

"Now that is a real man." Peggy told Howard.

"How is it that our youngest babies are the ones who really stayed pure and saved?" Terrence hummed.

"What do you mean." Peggy asked.

"When Your child loses their virginity a father can always tell. Natasha lost it when she turned 18 to that college kid she was dating. Bruce lost his at 17, To that oneIntern in R&D. He was a sweet kid." Howard said.

"How do you know... were you spying on them?" Peggy asked.

"No, but there is this certain purity that mychildren had. After they gave it away, that aura lingered around the guys they had sex with. A father always knows." Howard hummed.

"I just knew they lost it when they did. I didn't know who." Peggy hummed. "And the other thing is I know that after those two moved out they stopped going to church."

"I know Sam lost hisat 17 to that one kid in the glee club. He told me about it a few days after it happened. He stopped going to church because everyone would shame him for being gay. It got so bad that the pastor would preach about how homosexuality is a sin every damn Sunday. And Jean lost hers at 16 to Mike. And I suspected it but it was confirmed when she ended up pregnant. That girl just stopped going to church after we made her get a job."Terrence hummed.

"Bucky got married first too. But Angie and Daniel were Jews.So we didn't force our religion on him. So instead of church every Sunday, he hung around with Ana and Jarvis On Sunday's." Howard hummed.

They looked at Tony and Rhodey again before Howard closed the door.

The next morning when Roberta woke up to cook breakfast, Tony and Rhodey were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Roberta saw tony whipping pancake batter.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? We won't wake everyone else up to a house fire?" Rhodey asked.

"Your mother taught me how to cook. I was taking lessons so I could know how to cook when I married Steve. You said you just want a couple of pancakes until mama Rhodes wakes up." Tony hummed.

Roberta smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Good morningbabies." Roberta smiled.

"Good morning mama." They smiled back.

"You gonna help mama in the kitchen this morning sugar?" Roberta smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Tony smiled.

"Good."

"It's some pound cake in the refrigerator to hold you over till breakfast. You know mama's number one rule. No men in my kitchen while I'm cooking. Unless it's Bruce. Or Bucky." Roberta hummed.

"Im Good Mama. I may as well go for a run." Rhodey hummed.

When Rhodey came back down he was with Sam, Steve ,and Thor.

Tony watched as all of them started jogging.

"How are you doing sugar?" Roberta asked.

"I'm okay mama. You know I moved on before this even happened. It just hurt that my sister hurt me of all people. But I'm letting go and giving it to god." Tony hummed.

"Thats Good sweetie. Now what about you and my baby?" Roberta asked.

"What about us mama?" Tony asked.

"Are y'all dating?" Roberta asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"That boy been crazy about you since the day he met you sugar." Roberta hummed.

"And i know you was crazy bout him till he started dating that girl Janice. Then you started dating Steve and he kept dating Janice so you fell in love with Steve then Janice cheated on him, but you was already in love with Steve. Now you single and he single. When y'all gone stop dancing around each other hmm?" Roberta asked.

"I dont know how to tell him mama. He's been my best friend for so long. I don't want to mess that up." Tony hummed.

"Baby, you can't just play it safe your whole life, you gotta take risks. And if you fall you dust yourself off, and get back up. And keep taking risk. You can't live life standing at the edge of the cliff. Jump and soar." Roberta hummed

"I'm not saying you not gonna hurt him or he not gonna hurt you, because y'all are human and you will make mistakes. But it's how you learn from those mistakes. And you can't make the same mistakes again. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice I can't put the blame on you fool me thrice Makes me a goddamn fool. And you ain't a fool for nobody you hear?" Roberta hummed.

"Yes ma'am." Tony smiled.

"Now make them grits just like I taught you sugar." Roberta hummed.

Slowly but surely everyone started waking up. And the guys came back from their run.

When breakfast was ready everyone sat around the table.

Tony and Rhodey we're having a quiet conversation to themselves. They were both grinning and giggling. 

"What y'all over there cheesing about?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Leave them alone boy." Roberta hummed.

"Yes ma'am." Sam hummed.

After breakfast Tony and Rhodey cleaned up before going to talk on the porch swing.

"So what are we?" Tony asked. "Cause I love you. And im pretty sure you love me but..."

Rhodey pressed a kiss to Tony's lips. Tony moaned.

"Baby girl. You are my future wife." Rhodey hummed.

"Is that a proposal?" Tony blushed.

"It is if you want it to be...."

Tony pressed a kiss to Rhodey's lips. "I accept." Tony hummed.

"I don't have a ring." Rhodey hummed.

"I don't mind." Tony hummed. Rhodey pulled off his dog tags from when he was in the military.

He got into the habit of wearing them all the time.He put them around Tony's neck and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"How about you wear my name, until I get you a ring?" Rhodey hummed.

Tony looked down and smiled softly. "Okay." Tony smiled. "Just so you know. No sex until after the wedding."

"No worries. I'm sure our first time will be just as magical as the wedding." Rhodey hummed.

Tony leaned against Rhodey and she laid her head on his chest.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Tony hummed.

"It is." Rhodey smiled. "But I think I have the best view."

Tony blushed before smiling.

"You are wrong! I don't give a damn if Tony was treating him like he was a piece of scum. Which she wasn't. You are wrong Natasha." Bucky huffed. "Both of you, but we know you don't give a fuck about who you hurt because you are so selfish. Steve you are. And I am fed up with you and your bullshit. You liked my baby sister , fine, you wanted to marry my baby sister, that was fine. She loved you. But you cheat on my baby sister with my older sister?I have a problem with that. And you don't think that you've done anything wrong! So no we are not cool! We will never be cool!" Bucky spat.

"Um Maybe we should go inside." Tony whispered.

"No you sit your ass back down right goddamn now. Because what I'm about to say you need to hear it." Bucky said.

"You are beautiful kind and smart. You are amazing and sweet. And worth more than assholes like this one right here because they are not worth your time and energy. And if I ever ever catch you losing your sanity over a man again I will slap the Holy Spirit out of you. You have a man that worships the ground that you walk on but you can't even appreciate him because you are stuck on this Dickhead who doesn't deserve. Look in front of you and not behind.Because there is no sense in looking for what is already gone.

Now Natasha is a nasty whore but she is still your sister, I don't give a damn what y'all go through y'all are still sisters. And you don't have to support or be happy for her right now. But do not let any man come between the two of you. Blood is thicker than water. I'm not saying forget what she did and even though she isn't sorry right now you forgive her for you. Because she's out here living her best life while you are the one losing sleep. But if this stupid bitch runs up on you again beat her ass like the dumb bitch that she is. I've said my piece." Bucky spoke.

"Thanks Bucky But I have. I'm letting go and letting god and getting married to a man who respects me. And loves me." Tony smiled.

"Good. But James if you ever hurt my sister. This world wouldn't be able to hold us both." Bucky said.

"Understood." Rhodey hummed.

In the months leading up to the wedding. Tony and Natasha drifted further apart, but her and Rhodey got closer.

Abstinence started to get harder for the both of them but the waiting would be worth it. It seems like every little thing that Rhodey Did would leave her hot and bothered.

On her wedding day she was a nervous wreck. Roberta had to do her makeup thrice because she couldn't stop crying. And then Howard walked into the room.

"Ay Dios mío." Howard gasped. 

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Papi stop Your gonna make me cry." Tony said.

"You look so beautiful. But I have something that's been in our family for many generations. And it was hard to pick the child that would carry this into the next generation. But I chose you, because even on the days that tempted you most. You still kept your vow of abstinence to god. And it matches your dress perfectly. So here is the gold an white veil worn by your mother, and grandmother. Howard removed it from the box before placing it onto Tony's head.

Tony looked in the mirror smiled.

"You look so beautiful." Roberta gasped.

Terrence knocked on the door.

"is everyone decent?" He asked.

"Come on in baby." Roberta smiled.

"Our son is over there about to have a mental breakdown, Tony are you- oh my Holy Ghost. James is going to cry when he sees you." Terrence smiled

"Is that a good thing?" Tony smiled.

"A very Good thing. All you need is some angel wings." Roberta hummed.

"Is everyone ready!" Peggy called from the outside. "The priest is ready."

Everyone smiled and got into their places.

Rhodey felt Sam tap him on the shoulder as soon as he heard bridal music. 

He looked up and his mouth dropped. She was actually glowing, she had her real smile painted on her face. But that dress was so perfect.

Tony looked like the definition of perfection. Howard placed Tony's hand in Rhodeys, and Tony handed her bouquet to Bucky.

"We are gathered here today for the holy matrimony of James Rupert Rhodes And Antonia Elise Stark.They have chosen the people closest to them to be here with them today in celebrating the beginning of a new life together." The priest smiled.

"This ceremony is a symbol of how they will continue to grow stronger together and as individuals. It is a symbol of how they will continue to grow closer and take on this world together. And if anyone objects to the binding of these two beautiful souls, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Nobody spoke up.

"It is understood that you have written your own vows?"

They both nodded.

"Okay James you start."The priest hummed.

"Tony, you are the light of my life. There is just something about your smile, that drew me towards you. And I can't promise to never hurt you, or make you cry because I'm human and I make mistakes. But I can promise to avoid making the Same mistakes again. It's you and me against the world baby, and I promise you that I will try my best to be the man that you need and want.I promise to always fight with you and for you. And I am looking forward to taking a step forward into this new journey with you because you complete me. Loving and being with you is like finally breathing for the first time. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I can't wait to finally be able to start a life with you. Till death do us part baby." Rhodey smiled.

"You are making me cry I already ruined my makeup once." Tony sniffled And without thinking Rhodey grabbed the backup handkerchief he kept in his pocket and gently patted Tony's tears away.

"Awww!" Everyone cooed.

"Okay keep it out cause you are gonna need it." Tony smiled.

Rhodey chuckled.

"Okay so i Have known you since I was 16 and you were 18. And I wish I could say that we've been together all those years but there were some things that I had to learn and mistakes that I had to make. I've been hurt but I've never had to go through that hurt and pain alone, because you were always there for me. I can't promise that every day will be a good day, because I get moody, and sometimes I need my space. I have really really bad communication skills. And I jump to conclusions really fast. But I'm working on it. James you have always been so patient and compassionate with me. Even before we got together. So I am standing before you, in front of god, promising you all of me. Till death do us part." Tony smiled.

"Can we Have the rings please?" The priest smiled.

Sam pulled them out of his pocket and Rhodey took Tony's ring before tony took his.

"James do you take Antonia to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." He hummed.Sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Antonia do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part."

"I do" She smiled sliding the ring onto Rhodeys finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Rhodey lifted the veil over Tony's face before pulling her into a kiss.

Back at One by Brian McKnight started playing. And Rhodey took Tony's hand and led her down the aisle. When they got to the end of the door way Roberta laid out the broom for them to jump over. Tony lifted her dress a little so that she wouldn't stunmble. They looked at each other before jumping over the broom.

Rhodey tied the ribbon around the broom before smiling at Tony. Everyone cheered.

After taking a bunch of pictures, they went down the hall to the reception hall.

They all sat around and ate. Sam and Bruce walked onto the stage halfway through dinner.

"Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming! The ceremony ended, but the real party is just beginning. But before we announce the father daughter transition dance. We are going to make a few toast. As always the best man goes first. Then the maid of honor and the groomsmen and bridesmaids will go next. After that the parents. Then if anyone wants to make a toast after that feel free too." Bucky smiled before handing the mic to Sam.

"As you know, I'm the best man of course. Before I get started y'all know we have to have a kickass reception right? Cause Tony and James are the two most kick ass people you've ever met.

Like they are so chill to be around, and for those of you who attended my wedding you know they had the party going until we got back from the honeymoon." Sam smiled. Everyone cheered.

"Okay so I've known James his whole life right, and I say his whole life because I am a whole 11 days older than him. See we are the cousins who are so close in age that we just had to be best friends. Like you never saw one without the other anywhere. And even though I'm older I was always smaller you know. I'm a good 5'7 but my bro is a good 6'2, 6'3. And I can't fight. Like seriously. I'm a lover not a fighter. When I met my husband, he punched me in the mouth. But I deserved it though. And even though I deserved it my cousin jumped in front of me, and Tony jumped in front of Bucky like I wish would hit him. Not today. And there was the start of something beautiful. Both encounters. Love at first sight. But see me and Bucky jumped straight into it these two danced around each other for the longest. But they dancing with each other now. And I don't see James as my cousin. He's my little brother man. Mama and pops took me in when I was 14 cause my birth parents kicked me out for being gay. But before I even came out to my parents, I told James and I thought, he was gonna you know hate me cause our family is religious but this guy is 13 . We are 13 and he says. 'Man love whoever you wanna love, cause at the end of the day that's between you and god. And god loves all his children. And he makes no mistakes.' James is truly the most amazing brother and friend I have. Tony you too, girl. You the one who woke me up, when Bucky and I broke up that one time. You had a key to our dorm and you just walked in and started beating me with a broom. And after you beat me up, you got me help, and told me that if I ever pulled something like that again you'd kill me dead. You helped me through all that anger. You know I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for the both of you. And I wish you the best life you could possibly have together. Congratulations and we all know that the best gift is gonna be from me and Bucky but open it in private please." Sam chuckled. "It's a sex swing."

"Ignore him. He's just playing." Bucky spoke into the mic. Everyone laughed as Bucky smacked Sam upside the head.

"Okay I'd like to Start by saying, congratulations, to the both of you." Bucky smiled.

"Tony is my baby sister, but even though I'm the oldest and she's the youngest we've always been close. Tony is like, the best sibling ever. She is. That's why I was so happy when I found out she's getting married I remember when we just got super close. She had just turned 12 and I had just turned 14and the both of us were starting high school. We had the same schedule so we got close. I was a teen and she was hitting puberty. So there were a lot of nasty hormones involved in us getting close. We bonded over her teen panic. You know we were just sitting in math class sobbing because her crush dissed her in front of everyone." Bucky hummed.

"She was sobbing because she was hurt I was sobbing because I fractured my wrist while breaking his nose. So she's using her scarf to wrap around my wrist trying to dry my eyes and I'm hugging her telling her that the douche bag wasn't worth it. The beginning of a beautiful brother and sister dynamic. The next day we walked in school like a couple of bad bitches. Nobody dared to touch us cause while we were crying my dad was suing the douchebag for harassment. So yeah. At first finding out I was going to start high school with my baby sister. I was kind of annoyed but the. I realized it wasn't that bad cause she's like stupid smart and willing to help me out cause the only thing I'm good at is being dramatic. We got so close in high school that my gpa went from a -2, to a 4.5. And I got into MIT. We went to the same college. And that's how we met our husbands. So now that I think of it, If it wasn't for Tony, I'd be this lonesome angry gay guy who's just mad at the world stripping for money. I'm really happy for you doll, I am. Cause Rhodes is an amazing man. And you balance each other out cause your pretty risky and he plays it safe. Your sex life is gonna be great too. Cause both of you are stubborn as hell. So you're gonna be arguing over what toothpaste brand to get one minute, and then five minutes later your in the back of the car with both brands having the best makeup sex. I know from experience. I really wish you well. Other James. Welcome to the Stark side of the family." Bucky smiled. "And Tony welcome to the Rhodes side. I love you both. And wish you the very best marriage."

"We love you too." Tony and Rhodey smiled.

Sam and Bucky passed the mic to Thor and then he passed it to Bruce, and then Thor passed it to Clint and Clint passed it to Jean after Jean went she passed it to Natasha. And Natasha passed it to Mike, Jeans boyfriend. Then mike passed the mic to Howard and he passed it to Peggy and she passed it to Terrence and Terrence gave it to Roberta.

After Roberta spoke a few other guests wished them the very best. After toasting, Tony rhodey and Howard walked to the dance floor.

Rhodey waited on one side of the dance floor. He waited patiently for Tony and Howard to waltz over to him.The song transitioned from 'I loved her first' by Heartland to 'Perfect ' by Ed Sheeran. Howard spun Tony into Rhodeys arms.

Howard stood next to Peggy as Rhodey and Tony moved across the floor.

They both had Happy smiles on their faces. After their first dance everyone cheered.

The reception went by swiftly after that. Rhodey drove them to New York, where their cruise would be taking off. When they got to the ship, they immediately boarded. Howard and Peggy made sure their bags were taken care of. Howard is the one who planned the honeymoon.

An employee led them to their room. Standing outside of the door.

"May we be of any further assistance tonight?" The shipmanager smiled.

"No Thank you. My wife and I are all set for tonight." Rhodey smiled.

They walked into the bedroom and there were rose petals everywhere.

Rhodey had to help Tony out of her dress. After they carefully took off their clothes and hungthem up, Tony removed all of her makeup and took down her hair. She had it in a cute half up half down do, but she felt relieved to have her hair down.

Tony walked in the bedroom and Rhodey was going through his emails. Tony smiled softly and Rhodey pulled her into his lap.

"So we are married now." He smiled.

"We are." Tony smiled.

"You are my wife." He grinned.

"I am." She hummed happily.

"And Im Your husband." He smiled.

"You are." Tony smiled.

"Kiss me." He whispered lowly.

"Okay." Tony smiled as she pressed their lips together. 

Rhodey gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

Tony easily let Rhodey take control of everything.Tony didn't know how long they were just kissing. She didn't really care either. She's alone with her husband.

They managed to change their position to Rhodey being on top.After that it didn't take long for clothes to start coming off. Tony ran her fingertips up Rhodeys spine as he deepened the kiss.

Rhodey broke the kiss but before she could even notice he was kissing down her neck.

When he got to the spot in between her breast he gently latched his mouth around one of her nipples using his fingers to tease the other.

Tony gasped and he switched sides giving the other just as much. Attention.

Once he was done he gently kissed down Tony's tummy before kissing down her left leg and kissing up her right one. Tony gasped once he spread her legs to kiss between her thighs.

Rhodey gently pressed a kiss to her freshly waxed pussy lips before wrapping his lips around her clit. He used his tongue to gently massage it.

"Ah!" She cried out. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder before gently placing his hand on her hipbone.

He used his other hand to massage her cunt. Tony's fingers gripped the sheets as she arched her back.

He loved hearing her moans. They just made something inside of him feel warm. Knowing that she was getting pleasure.

He slowly slid a finger inside of her. He gently massager walls getting her ready for another finger.

Her moans grew louder each passing second. They weren't the annoying ones that were in porn, they were Tony's and everything about her is just so goddamn perfect. She drove him crazy without even realizing it.

He knew the minute that she reached an orgasm. There was something different about the scream that slipped past her lips.

Rhodey groaned as he licked up her juices, loving the way she tastes. Tony's whole body shook in pleasure. "James! James! Ah!" She cried.

He lost count on how many orgasms she had just from his mouth. He didstop when she pushed his head away because she was so sensitive.

He rested his head on her tummy as he caught his breath. She was gasping for air. He gently massaged her hip bone helping her calm down.

When she was calmed down he pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled softly as he buried his face in her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him and he chuckled.

"I'm nervous." She hummed.

"We could wait." Rhodey mumbled.

"I'm ready. But I'm just nervous. Jean said that it's gonna hurt." Tony hummed.

"Ill try to make it as pain free as possible." Rhodey hummed.

Tony reached over and grabbed a condom out of the box. She gave it to rhodey and he put it on.

She looked down before looking back up at Rhodey. "Is it even gonna fit?" She asked nervously.

He tried to hide his little laugh butfailed completely. And she blushed.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Rhodey asked.

"And music please?" She hummed.

"Okay Babygirl." He stood up and walked into the mini kitchen.

There was already a bottle and two glasses. He took the bottle and two glasses to the room before finding his speaker in his bags. Once his phone was connected he went to his music.

"Okay so Sam made this playlist so if something stupid comes on blame Sam." Rhodey spoke.

"Okay." She smiled. He clicked on the shuffle button and sex playlist by Vedo came on.

Rhodey grabbed the bottle of wine and poured Tony a glass before he poured himself one.

Tony downed he glass before laying back. Rhodey grinned before drinking his.

He pulled Tony in his lap and pressed their lips together. She smiled softly and he felt her relaxing.

The first song came to an end and the second one came on. 'Ride' by SoMo.

Rhodey laid Tony on her back and gently kissed her. He gently rubbed his cock against her lips before pressing the tip against her cunt.

He felt her body tense.

"Look me in the eye mamas." He whispered softly.

She did.

"It's gonna be okay baby girl just relax." He spoke. "That's it just...."

He slowly pushed inside of her.

"...relax. I won't do anything that you don't want." He told her.

She bit her lip as he bottomed out.

Rhodey gently pressed a kiss to her lips. "Just tell me when your ready. Are you okay?" He asked.

Tony nodded. It took a few moments for Tony to relax her body but when she did she let out a moan.

"Im ready." She moaned.

Rhodey gently moved his hips and Tony wrapped her legs around him.

Before he started thrusting slowly.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and she gasped. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

Now that Tony was relaxed Rhodey noticed how tight and good she felt. He grunted and buried his face into her neck.

"James." She breathed. Everything felt so intense but it was the good kind.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" She moaned.

"Tony... Tony..." he groaned into her ear. He felt her biting his shoulder blade and he grunted. Her cries filled the room.

"Almost there almost..." she panted. Rhodey couldnt help biting her neck to muffle his moans.

He felt her trembling underneath him as she scratched up his back.

Tony came with a loud cry of his name and he followed right behind her.

After that first round they made love until the sun came up. They passed out at 6:05A.M.


End file.
